


press record, become a fiend

by Mizzy



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, Magic Fingers, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Mizzy
Summary: Alice is not used to her fixed fingers, Kady offers a helping hand...
Relationships: Kady Orloff-Diaz/Alice Quinn
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	press record, become a fiend

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut, tbh. Set in season 5 but it probably doesn't need much knowledge beyond Alice getting her fingers cut off and reattached, and she has a brief thought about the Thing That Happened In Season Four We Pretend 99.9% Of The Time Did Not Happen, so click back if you also don't want to even briefly think about it. <3

Alice manages to get her fishnets on over one leg just fine, but it's when she tries to stretch the second leg over her knee that everything goes wrong. Knowing the physics of gravity makes no difference when you try and challenge it anyway, Alice supposes, from where she's lying in a heap on the floor. Her elbow hurts. It's probably going to bruise.

She manages to get up onto her knees before there's a knock on the door.

"Come in," Alice sighs, because why shouldn't she have a witness to her utter misery?

It's Kady's face that appears at the door. She's still fully dressed, even though it's two in the morning. Alice wonders if Kady ever sleeps. "You okay? I heard a thump."

Alice struggles up to her feet the rest of the way, making sure to keep her knees closed, and that her skirt lies as flat as possible. If Kady hadn't knocked, she might have had a bit of a show. That would just be par for the course. "Yeah, I'm fine," Alice sighs, thumping onto her mattress.

"I also sigh like that when I'm fine," Kady says, fully pushing into the room. Alice eyes her warily. Kady always looks so naturally put-together in an effortlessly glamorous way, from her beautiful curls to the way her perennial tan leather jacket shows off her trim figure. Alice looks down at her torn mangled fishnets, and the crumpled material of her dress, and feels even more like a failure.

"It's fine. I tried to put my tights on and gravity protested." Alice offers Kady a weak smile. "I've probably got another pair."

Kady folds her arms over her chest. "Okay, I'll bite. Where are you going?"

"Oh, out," Alice says, vaguely, reaching for her make-up bag.

" _Out,_ " Kady repeats, and knocks Alice's door closed with her heel.

Alice looks back up at Kady. "Out," Alice repeats, more firmly, and when Kady raises a single eyebrow—which is Alice's thing goddammit—she exhales roughly. "To a club. A bar. Or something."

"Right," Kady says. "We have alcohol in the kitchen. You don't need to get dressed up to have a drink."

Alice glares at her. "Do we have a spare _man_ in the kitchen?"

"Alice," Kady says, and crosses the floor, lowering herself onto Alice's bed with a casual grace Alice envies. "C'mon. Spill. What's going on in that big brain of yours."

Alice looks at her, shame making her shoulders feel tense. Kady shouldn't have come in, she should have just left Alice alone. But that's not Kady's style. And it's not like Kady wouldn't _understand._ The two of them are more alike than Alice would have ever considered, back at Brakebills. Back when everything was somehow simpler, even though at the time it had felt like a complex knot of _too much._

"You can tell me anything," Kady says. "Come on. Better out than in."

Alice looks at her weakly. "That's the advice for gas."

"Well, if your problem is trapped gas, then maybe my work here is done." Kady stares at her intently.

Alice tries to glare back, but Kady's memory-potioned time as a detective really did a number on Kady's ability to stare the truth out of people. She sags. "I shouldn't lay this shit on you."

She really shouldn't lay this at Kady's door, Kady will feel bad, and heaven knows Alice is an expert in someone emotionally manipulating the crap out of her, who the hell decided that abusive parenting was a fundamental ingredient into becoming a magician? It sure seemed like it was, anyway. Alice doesn't know a single Brakebills student who doesn't have at least one fucked up parent.

"You can tell me _anything,_ Alice," Kady says, her voice low and firm. There's something about Kady's serious voice that always makes Alice shiver in a good way; the tone of it has always made a delightful bubbling sensation run right up Alice's spine, whenever she hears it.

"Fine." Alice tilts her chin. This is an overshare, but if Kady didn't want to hear it, then she shouldn't have pressed. It's her own fault. "I'm frustrated." Kady's expression clearly says _that's obvious._ "Sexually," Alice adds, her mouth quirking. Let it be uncomfortable for her to hear; Kady _shouldn't have asked_. "I've been on edge for _days,_ and normally I can resolve that tension, on my own. But it's not working." She side-eyes Kady. "My fingers are all wrong."

Kady's generous mouth turns down at the edges. "Oh."

Alice has said it now, _the problem;_ it's out there, and that seems to have given her mouth permission to _keep_ talking, the truth rushing out of her. "You know how you have _the_ hand. The only hand that's any good when you use it. And when you try and masturbate with your _other_ hand it feels wrong and you can't come, no matter how hard you try?"

Kady nods slowly. "The angle's all wrong."

" _Exactly,_ " Alice says, buoyed by Kady's understanding. Quentin never did; the damned man was infuriatingly ambidextrous like most magicians, impossibly skilled with both hands—Alice knew that for sure, so many times, especially once he'd started to try better, to learn how her body responded—but oh, thinking about Quentin makes it worse. Thinking of Quentin makes _everything_ worse. Her eyes burn. "And I've been trying, and I can move my hand in the exact same way, but it's...nothing's working." She lifts her hand, remembering the sharp _snap_ of her fingers being broken. She can almost be dispassionate about that moment. Adrenaline had been cruising through her veins. Alice's thoughts had been racing. _Better me than Kady. Better me than Kady. You sacrifice for those you—_

"That does sound frustrating," Kady says, soft and soothing. "And I'm really—"

"Do _not_ say you're sorry," Alice glares. "I'd do it again a _thousand_ times. The only person I blame is that asshole who hurt us." She lowers her head. " _But_ it just feels like now instead of one wrong hand, I have two. So that's why I was trying to get ready to go out." Alice lifts her head again and glares at Kady. "I'm gonna go out and get fucked so I can get some goddamned _sleep_."

Alice turns to look for her make-up bag. Her hands, her stupid _hands_ are trembling, but she needs to freshen up her lipstick, and maybe change her eye shadow. Something gold, she thinks. Something she wouldn't normally use, so she can go out and pretend she's someone else for a couple of hours.

"Whoa," Kady says, reaching out and grabbing Alice's wrist, stilling her. Alice stares at Kady's hand on her, uncomprehending for a moment. Kady's hand looks pale across the black, lacy sleeve of Alice's dress. "You are not in any state to go _out_ right now."

"I'm fine," Alice snaps, pulling her hand back. It's shaking even more now. Alice glares at it, _traitor,_ and she glares at Kady. "You can't stop me. You can't order me around."

"I can lock you in," Kady shrugs. "The Penthouse has special wards, just for the owner." Kady leans back on Alice's bed, crossing her long legs, and she smiles cockily at Alice. "Which would be me."

Alice stares at her mutely.

Kady's smug as she continues. "I'll lock you in if you try to leave. Now you're good, maybe the best damn magician I've ever seen. With both hands, you'd break them in ten minutes. But like you are…" Kady shrugs. "Sucks to be you, I guess."

Alice knows her mouth is hanging open slackly. She can't make herself close it. "That's ridiculous," Alice says. "There's no reason you need to stop me. My sex life is none of your business."

"I would be doing it for your own good, as a friend."

Alice scoffs. "A _friend_ would let me go."

"Not a good one." Kady sits upright and fixes Alice with another intent gaze. Kady's eyes are never a hardship to get distracted by for a while. Unlike Alice's boring, everyday blue, Kady has the greenest eyes. Like forest canopies, and the lake in Bavaria her dad took her to once when she and Charlie were small, and the trail of light that always followed a poorly cast Suggia's Mantel that rendered that particularly invisibility charm useless.

"How do you figure _that_ one?" Alice demands, because in her estimation, a good friend would let her go.

Kady angles her face, just as confrontational. "You're _stinking_ of desperation. In your state, you'd say yes to the first person who approached you. And there's more than a good chance they'd just fuck you and run. You think someone who'd go after a clearly desperate woman with mascara running down her cheeks would stop to make sure she came? You’ll just end up even more frustrated if I let you go out in this state."

Alice tries to glare at Kady in frustration but there's a ring of truth in Kady's clipped syllables that even Alice in her fogged-up frustratedly-horny state can't ignore.

Kady sees Alice's realization sink in and her intense glare softens. "You don't have...other options?"

Alice shakes her head. "Showerhead didn't work either."

"And you don't have any toys?" Kady's voice is still gentle, but she can't hide a note of disbelief.

"I threw them away." Alice looks down at her stupid, useless hands. "They reminded me of when I last used them." Her voice hitches embarrassingly. "Who I last used them with."

Kady's voice is almost unbearably gentle. "Yeah, I get that."

Alice sags. Kady's right. Going out is a stupid idea. She just doesn't know what else to do with all the useless energy and anger, pent up inside her. Everything is too sharp and too loud. Her brain is so noisy. Her skin feels fractious, like all she wants to do is slip out of it entirely.

A few months ago she didn't stop this sensation at all. She just lay in the puddle of it, let it do what it wanted, and then for a second, for the _briefest_ second, she considered getting to her feet and casting that arcane, major tarot magic that had burned her alive, once upon a time. As a niffin, she hadn't felt wretched for a single second. But the thought had horrified her. A niffin was immortal. A niffin _couldn'_ t move on into the afterlife. And at that particular time, the underworld was the _only_ future Alice wanted to aim for. Back then, of course, she'd had full use of her hands. A few orgasms later and that crash of agony had receded; the sharp edges of them washed away as she slept.

"I thought about ordering something," Alice says, "but I _really_ don't want to be that postmates 3 am dildo order that the delivery person screencaps and shares on social media. And I can't _cast_ anything helpful either." She taps her fingers on her knee for a second, but even that feels disconnected. She looks at the door contemplatively. The clock is just beyond. "Maybe I could go to Fillory?"

"What, and fuck a talking bear?" Kady scoffs. "If you can even get past all the Dark King's patrols?"

Alice exhales and makes a rattling, huffing noise that elucidates her feelings so much better than any words could.

"Look," Kady says, still too unbearably kind, "you're not completely out of options here. Margo has an _impressive_ collection of erotica—"

Alice stares at Kady, appalled. "I am _not_ telling Margo Hanson that I am sexually frustrated."

Kady shrugs nonchalantly. "I would have told her the porn was for me."

"Oh. Well. It doesn’t matter. Porn doesn’t really, uh, _work_ for me." Alice rubs her eyes with her traitorous hand. "I just wanted to have an orgasm so I could _sleep_. I'm so tired."

"I have toys," Kady offers. "They're clean. You can put a condom on one."

Alice pictures that. Kady's practical tone as she makes the offer can't stop her from imagining it—putting a toy between her thighs that would normally be between Kady's? The image in Alice's mind is visceral and full-color and _Ember_ , it's ridiculously hot; in Alice's mind, Kady's hand is working between her long legs, twitching in a determined rhythm, liquid glistening where her fingers meet the toy. Alice must be blushing by now, but when she looks hesitantly at Kady to see if Kady's noticed that her cheeks are pink, Kady's looking elsewhere.

At Alice's lap. Where Alice probably just lewdly spasmed. Shit. _Shit._ "That's generous of you," Alice starts to say, hiccuping over the words, horribly embarrassed now, "but—"

"Or there's another option," Kady says, cutting over Alice's fractured attempt to try and reject the offer. Alice opens her mouth to ask what that is, but Kady puts her hand carefully over Alice's. The hand that's the cause of all Alice's problems right now, the source of so much misery. "Your hand is hurt because of me, Alice." Her gorgeous green eyes are locked on Alice, and is it Alice's imagination, or is that beautiful shade darker than usual? "Your hand doesn't work? Let _me_ lend you one."

Alice would be lying if that offer didn't kind of make her want to throw Kady down on her bed and surge into her. It's probably because Alice has been on the frustrating edge of arousal for _hours_ , that she's not hesitating to imagine Kady this way, so quickly, so thoroughly. It's not the first time Alice has thought about Kady like that. A person would have to be completely oblivious not to notice how hot Kady was, to not think about how those long legs would feel, wrapped around you, Kady's curls cascading over bare shoulders, that knowing mouth lifting to press against yours. Alice has never let herself think of it as _possible,_ just as an idle fantasy.

She can't think of it now. Kady must feel like she _owes_ Alice something.

"That's not possible," Alice says, stiffly. "You feel indebted to me right now, because of that psycho. There's no way that I could—"

"Quinn," Kady says, sharply, and Alice looks up at her, wide-eyed and uncertain. "Since _when_ have you seen me do anything that I didn't want to do."

"You stole shit for Marina," Alice says, in a small voice, hating that she even has to bring that up.

Kady lowers her head for a moment. "Yeah." She lifts her head again and glares at Alice, challengingly. "And if I hadn't _wanted_ to, if I hadn't _chosen_ that path, I wouldn't have done it." She smirks. "I was arrogant. I thought no one would be hurt. But it was _my choice_ to let Marina use that leverage against me. There were options. I went for the easy one at the time. I've regretted that a thousand times since."

"You did the best you could at the time," Alice whispers, that phrase her forever guiding star in life now. She wishes the price of that particular wisdom hadn't been so high.

"Look," Kady says, and shifts closer. "It took me a long time after 40 to let a guy even _touch_ me again. Eliot nearly grazed me with his elbow one day by accident and I nearly flipped out and tried to yank his entire arm out of its socket. But women—women are different." Kady shrugs one shoulder, elegantly. "Women are soft. They know where all the good spots are. They could touch me and I didn’t even remember what I was trying to forget because it’s different in a good way." Her mouth lifts at one age. " _Such_ a good way, Alice. You'd be missing out on a good thing, that's all I'm saying."

Kady moves as if to leave the bed. Alice reaches out and stops her, even before she knows she's doing it.

"Wait," Alice says. Kady lets her weight sink back into the mattress and her smile widens. "Um." She doesn't quite know what she's asking for. "Please?"

Kady's smile sweeps her face. "Oh, you are _not_ going to regret this."

Alice swallows, like she should be more nervous, but there's a tension running through her she can almost identify. She's conscious of her breathing. Her mouth tingles in anticipation, and her tongue darts out to moisten her lips. Kady's eyes track the movement and she leans her head to the side, just looking appreciatively at Alice for a long moment.

"You're beautiful," Kady says.

Alice opens her mouth, to tell Kady she's a sure thing, that she doesn't have to _woo_ her, not for a _favor_ —but Kady uses that to her advantage and surges forwards, sliding a confident hand around Alice's neck, slipping her tongue inside Alice's mouth. Alice is startled for a second, but then clumsily meets it, the slide of Kady's tongue against hers sending an electrical shiver right through Alice's body, and there's a pulse at the deep center between Alice's legs.

Kady holds Alice steadily; kissing her to start with, slow and confident. Kady has a lot to feel confident about, Alice thinks, dazedly, if all her kisses feel like this one. Alice tries her best to meet her, as Kady controls the unhurried pace, and Alice's alien hands find their way to Kady's waist. Alice is stuck thinking of this as a favor until her thumbs manage to slip between the waistband of Kady's high-rise jeans and the cropped shirt Kady's wearing to meet heated skin below, and Kady moans directly into Alice's mouth.

Kady wants this too, Alice realizes. Not solely as a pity fuck. Kady's actually turned on. By Alice. By Alice _barely_ touching her.

It makes Alice feel braver, and as Kady cradles Alice's face gently, not pausing from the deep kisses, Alice slips her fingers beneath Kady's shirt, spreading them over the silk-soft skin below, dragging Kady closer.

Kady pulls their mouths apart slickly with a gasp, her face falling to where Alice's neck meets her shoulder, and Kady presses her mouth to the sensitive skin there. "You're so hot," Kady murmurs.

Alice moves one of her hands up, the intact one, so she can cup Kady's cheek and _feel_ it. "You're not so bad yourself, Orloff-Diaz."

Kady's smirk is heated now, challenging. "Is that so?" Her gaze sweeps over Alice, and one of her hands sweeps up the outside of Alice's skirt, taking the fabric up with her as she does, and Alice forgets why that might be a bad idea until Kady's fingers reach Alice's hip, and Kady's eyes widen when she realizes the truth. "You're not wearing panties, are you?"

Alice knows her cheeks are flushing openly now, but she refuses to be embarrassed about this. "I _was_ getting ready to go get fucked until someone ruined my plans."

"Oh, baby," Kady says. "I don't think I've ruined those plans _at all._ " She smiles at Alice. "But I do think we're both overdressed for this."

Kady nudges Alice to move back onto the bed, further into the pillows, and Alice does so as Kady sheds her leather jacket, boots, socks, and peels off her jeans in one fluid motion that Alice is so envious of. If Alice tried she'd, well, thump onto the floor like she did earlier with the tights.

By the time Alice has lifted her hips and rolled her tights down to her knees, Kady's standing in front of her unselfconsciously, just in a matching, white cotton bra and panties. It's practical, like Kady herself, and Alice has never been so turned on by plain underwear in her _life._

Kady doesn't seem to be upset that Alice has done a tremendously terrible job in divesting herself of her own clothing. She crawls onto the bed and Alice's eyes are locked on her. She feels feverish. Kady looks like a wet dream come to life and Alice doesn't know where to look first. She gets caught on details—Kady's curls over her collarbones, how muscular her thighs are, a smattering of freckles across her chest that Alice wants to catalog with her fingertips. Alice wants to name and claim every single one.

"Let's get these off you," Kady whispers, and Alice has to fight not to hold her breath as Kady carefully unrolls the one leg of the stockings that Alice _did_ manage to get on before gravity defeated her. Kady presses a kiss to Alice's knee as she reveals it, and one to her calf. Alice squirms with each kiss. She gasps as Kady reaches her foot; Kady holds it between both hands, like Alice is something precious, and presses her mouth slowly and carefully against the sole. Alice doesn't like to kink shame—she doesn't think kink-shaming should be the resort of _any_ well-informed person—but she's never quite seen the appeal of foot fetishes before; the shiver that runs from her toes to the crown of her skull might serve to change her mind, she thinks dizzily.

"You still with me, Quinn?" Kady asks, laying Alice's leg back down onto the covers and smiling at her.

"Yeah," Alice says, unable to tear her gaze away from Kady's. "Yes."

"Good," Kady says. "Enthusiastic, continuous consent is my jam." She smiles. "Let's see how many times you can freely give me the word _yes_ in one night, hm?"

Alice honest-to-goodness _giggles_ , startling herself. She doesn't think of herself as a giggler. There are a lot of things she doesn't think about herself. Two of those other things include being sexy and desirable. Kady's heated gaze is kind of convincing her on those fronts too.

"Do you want to take your glasses off?" Kady asks, tilting her head consideringly.

Kady had wanted to hear _yes_ a lot.

"No," Alice says. "I want to see everything."

Kady smiles at her before shimmying easily up the bed. "Let's get this off you though, huh?" Her fingers linger at the hem of Alice's dress and Kady's staring at Alice for some reason.

Foggy arousal makes the answer slow to arrive, but then Alice realizes what Kady is waiting for.

"Yes," Alice says, firmly.

Normally, during sex, Alice is an under-the-sheets girl. Everything covered up except for what slips loose in the intimate space between her and her partner. She's always been embarrassed by her body. But there's something about this whole situation—Kady so unreserved in her underwear, and the lights still on, and Kady's eyes hungrily lingering on different parts of Alice's body—that makes her feel braver. So when Kady starts to lift Alice's dress, Alice joins in and helps, aiding Kady to get it over her chest, to peel it up her arms. And when Alice lowers her arms, Kady unceremoniously tossing Alice's dress aside, Alice doesn't give in to what she normally has the urge to—cross her arms over her breasts.

Kady's eyes are drawn to what most people say is Alice's most notable feature, and her gaze does trail over the floral contraption that keeps Alice's breasts from doing someone harm the way she sometimes fears they will once unleashed, but her eyes also stray to other parts—Alice's hair fanned over the pillows; the way Alice's hands are clenching automatically into the bed covers; and, most notably, to the apex of Alice's legs, and the soft mound between them.

"This is going to be so good," Kady breathes, and crawls up the bed to cover Alice. "You still okay?" Kady asks. She's on all fours over Alice now, her mouth lingering near Alice's face. Alice is desperate for Kady to kiss her again. Why isn't Kady kissing her?

"Yes," Alice realizes, after a moment too long. "Yes, _please._ "

Kady lowers her face and Alice meets her halfway, eagerly kissing her back. The kissing alone is delightful. The knowledge they both have so much bare skin in proximity just makes it more exciting; Alice feels like every place their bare bodies touch has been electrified. She tightens her cunt experimentally, flexing the muscles rhythmically for a couple of waves, and that's the closest to orgasm she's been all night, even though she's still so far away.

Alice is so into the kissing that she barely notices one of Kady's hands trailing down her body, lower and lower, until it dips briefly into the folds between Alice's legs, and Alice's hips judder, her body immediately trying to cling onto Kady's carefully probing fingertip, hungry for it.

Kady breaks the kiss to murmur, in a wondering tone, "You're so _wet._ "

Alice is torn between embarrassment and lust. "I told you I was frustrated." Alice smiles, bitterly. "I've been trying for _hours._ "

"I can feel that," Kady says. She only has one finger lingering near Alice's clit. Alice can picture how it must look, even though she can't see it clearly enough between them. "Poor Alice, you're so _swollen_. Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Swollen is right. Alice's clit has been miserably hard for hours. Touching it directly is too intense, too painful. She's soaking wet between her legs, her folds drenched in her frustrated arousal. She thinks Kady might be put off by it, but Kady doesn’t hesitate to slip two fingers into that heat and wet, keeping carefully away from the peak.

Kady's touch stays maddeningly light as she returns to kissing Alice; she's exploring Alice's folds, and delighting in every shudder Alice makes. She keeps her fingers away from Alice's abused clit, and she stays away from the lower entrance too. She's just toying with Alice, really, it's unfair.

"I really want to see your tits," Kady says, quietly. Her fingers continue to move lazily up and down Alice's cunt, tracing ghost-light paths that Alice tries to chase with her hips, but Kady infuriatingly compensates for each one of Alice's shifting, frantic hip jerks. "Can I?"

"Yes," Alice breathes, and then, braver, "I want to see yours too. You're so fucking _hot._ "

The compliment seems to make Kady's infuriatingly slow stroking stumble for a moment. Kady reaches behind Alice as Alice leans forward, and smirks as she undoes Alice's bra one-handedly.

"Show-off," Alice murmurs, but obligingly shifts her shoulders forwards so she can peel her bra from their heavy burden. Sometimes Alice feels ashamed by her breasts. How heavy they are, how _too big_ they are for her bony frame, and she thinks her nipples are too small for the size of them, somehow. But the way Kady's gaze watches hungrily as they slip free makes Alice feel proud of them. Kady removes her torturous fingers from Alice's cunt, reaching for Alice's breasts with both hands, before pausing to lick her right hand, and Alice heats up all over. Kady grins and reaches for Alice's breasts.

"No," Alice says. Kady's hands freeze. "Not until you've shown me yours."

Kady rolls her eyes, but leans back on her heels and takes her time, shimmying her hips and tossing her hair as she reaches back to undo the clasps. Alice's eyes feel hot and hungry, desperate to see what Kady's about to show her, and she's aching, so much. One of Alice's hands moves down and she dips one of her own fingers into the wet warmth, resting one fingertip against her abused clit. Alice can feel her heartbeat through it, pulsing, and it trembles against her as Kady tosses her plain bra off the edge of the bed to join the rest of their clothing casualties.

"Like what you see?" Kady says, clearly aiming for levity.

But Alice can't respond lightly. Kady's perfect. They all know now that goddesses are real, that they move in ineffable, powerful ways through the multiverse. If Kady admitted right now she was a goddess, Alice wouldn't doubt her for a second. Sappho herself might look as perfect as this.

Alice's eyes keep catching on the rosy tight buds of Kady's nipples, and how soft and round they look. She wants to bury her face in them, all of a sudden.

"Your breasts are perfect," Alice breathes, unable to keep that thought in. Kady flushes and looks like she's about to argue. "Don't call me a liar."

"It's just difficult to hear from _you,_ " Kady says, gesturing at Alice's chest. " _Everything_ about you is perfect."

Alice smirks. Her breathing has been quicker since this whole thing started, and she _knows_ it makes her breasts move pleasantly. Kady's eyes track their movement. Alice hopes Kady's thinking right now about how they might move when Alice is getting _soundly_ fucked.

"Please tell me I can eat you out," Kady says. "I don't think I'm gonna be able to stop thinking about it if I don't."

Alice knows the rules of this moment now, at least. "Yes," she says. "But my clit's still sore, so—"

"I'll keep that in mind," Kady says.

It occurs to Alice that she should have demanded that Kady removes her own panties, but it's too late for Alice to even _have_ thoughts, because one of Kady's hands grips Alice's hip, and Kady lowers her face, and _oh,_ thoughts become almost impossible.

Kady's tongue is as talented as she is, the languid movements precise and intoxicating; for a few minutes, Alice thinks Kady might be able to take her all the way, just like this. Kady's diligently dragging around Alice's clit, sparking it just right without making it hurt, and Alice feels the edges of her vision blur, her hips trying to stutter up into Kady's mouth on their own accord. Kady's clever tongue slips into Alice's opening, delving in, tasting the _heart_ of her. Alice's body shakes, and she tries to give in to the wave; she tries to let herself go. But even though the wave builds up, and builds up, it retreats and Alice lets out a moan of disappointment.

"No?" Kady says, pulling back, looking up at Alice. Her mouth is glistening.

"I was so close," Alice sighs.

"What do you need," Kady whispers. "How can I get you there?"

Alice thinks about it. About how close she was. Kady's tongue penetrating her was almost the winning combination. She thinks about what she likes most about Kady, and she thinks about how Kady moves when she casts. Capable. _Strong._

"I want to ride your fingers," Alice gasps, pushing at Kady's shoulders. Now the idea is in her head, it suddenly seems like the only option, and she needs it. Now. "C'mon, _c'mon_."

"Impatient," Kady says, but rolls, tugging Alice onto her, and Alice keeps pushing until Kady reaches for Alice's cunt, and Alice lifts her hips impatiently, lowing her hips onto the two fingers Kady presses lightly into her opening, and bearing down. Yes. Yes, _that's_ what she was looking for.

Kady's enough with it to bring her thumb into play, so that Alice's clit brushes against the tip of it with every few thrusts. Alice fucks herself on Kady's fingers desperately. She's always come better like this, on top. Her frantic movements make her breasts rock; Kady users her spare hand to cup one of them, and when her fingers graze a nipple, Alice cries out. Yes, that's it. That's what she needs.

"Your mouth," Alice says, nonsensically, hoping Kady will understand, "your _mouth._ "

Kady does understand and she lowers her head, her mouth latching onto one of Alice's nipples. Alice adjusts her hips so Kady’s head can stay level as she sucks—she resorts to rocking back and forth. Kady's wrist must be sore by now but she holds still, letting Alice find her pleasure on them. Alice's cunt squeezes down frantically, trying to hold onto them, to pull Kady's fingers more deeply inside her. She's making noises, she knows she is, nonsensical ones. _Yes_ is primarily among them. As is Kady. Kady. Kady. _Kady._

Kady's mouth slips across Alice's chest, and she latches onto the ignored one, her teeth worrying the nub before licking across the heated nipple. Her movements on Alice's breasts are sloppy, her hand no longer in play, and Alice doesn't know why until she twists her head to see Kady's hand inside her panties, frantically jerking. Kady's long legs are spasming helplessly, and these small sounds slip from Kady's mouth. Alice reaches back with one of her hands, the one that still doesn't feel like her own, and one of her fingers makes it in to join Kady's. Kady's wet too, drenched with her arousal. Alice understands why Kady had been so desperate to taste her; the slickness of Kady's arousal mixed with the heat of her cunt is an addictive combination.

Alice's nipple slips from Kady's mouth, and Kady buries her face into the soft heated flesh instead, her cries pitching louder as she comes apart. Her fingers curl of their own accord inside Alice's heat, and that unexpected movement is what finally, _finally_ manages to tip Alice over the edge. Her throat feels sore; she realizes only as the wave of pleasure crashes over her that she's shouting. She trembles against Kady, and Kady rallies before Alice can, reaching up and kissing Alice thoroughly through her orgasm. Alice only belatedly realizes she's tasting herself, but that just makes the moment hotter, as she continues to rock on Kady's fingers, her cunt clenching and unclenching, Alice's slickness coating Kady's hand, dripping down Kady’s bony wrist.

Her breath hitching, Alice manages to dismount Kady's hand with trembling thighs, and she pushes Kady down onto the covers, like she's been desperate to do since the beginning. She kisses Kady, in among a halo of Kady's curls. Alice pushes Kady's hands aside, and she uses her good hand to slip back into Kady's damp panties, stroking her idly through a shuddering echo of an orgasm.

When Alice finally hauls herself off Kady, she stays curled up at her side, her breasts pillowing together; Kady reaches up a hand to idly stroke the soft, fragile, sensitive flesh of them. It's comforting more than arousing, and Alice's mouth finds Kady's again. They kiss lazily.

"Better now?" Kady asks. She finally looks sleepy herself, burying into Alice's pillows like she belongs there. Alice stares at her. Maybe she does. Alice sacrificed her fingers for Kady, and what's that line again? The one that's seemed to thrum through all of them this year, insistent, and painful, but still true, nevertheless? _You sacrifice for those you love._

"Yes," Alice says, and yawns. She hasn't felt so in touch with her own body for so long.

"Then sleep," Kady murmurs. She pulls Alice even closer, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, and, like Kady's voice itself is a spell, Alice does.


End file.
